Clintasha
by MarcieGurl25
Summary: Just some short little Clintasha drabbles. Hope you like it! :)
1. Spiders

**Spiders**

* * *

Clint squinted his eyes as the sunlight shone through the curtains. He yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He smiled at the still sleeping beauty next to him. He sat up slowly, still somewhat asleep. Clint swung his legs over the side of the bed, sighing. He stood up, slipping on his robe. He began to walk to the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. He yelled out, jumping back onto the bed.

Natasha was startled awake by Clint's yell. She pulled her gun out from underneath her pillow, pointing it around the room. "What the hell, Clint?", she asked sleepily. Clint looked over at Natasha, eye wide. He pointed at the ground. "There's... a spider.", he replied, shakily.

Natasha stared at Clint, giving him her 'What the fuck' look. She rolled her eyes and stood from the bed. "It's a spider, Clint." She walked over to the spider, picking it up. Clint looked at Natasha like she was crazy. "It could be poisonous.", he told her. Natasha let out a laugh, holding the spider out to Clint. Clint scrambled back on the bed, holding a pillow up. Natasha rolled her eyes, smirking. She walked over to the window, letting the spider go.

Clint frowned. "Why didn't you kill it?", he asked, bewildered. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "It wasn't bothering you." Clint glanced at the window, then back to Natasha. "So.", he replied. Natasha let out another laugh. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You go up against terrorists, assassins, and unspeakable terrors without so much as a shiver... but you're afraid of a little spider?", she asked, hands on her hips.

Clint looked around the room, refusing to meet Natasha's gaze. "Yes.", he quietly admitted. Natasha smiled softly and sat next to Clint. She lifted his chin up, her eyes meeting his. "It's okay. I'll protect you.", she told him. The corners of Clint's lips turned up into a small smile. He pressed his lips to Natasha's.

Natasha returned the kiss, chuckling lightly. She pulled back, patting Clint's cheek. "Since you woke me up, you can go make me coffee." Clint laughed at that and nodded his head. He stood up and walked out the door. Natasha laughed and lied back down. "That's my big, tough Hawkeye.", she said to herself.


	2. Birds

**Birds**

* * *

Natasha sat on the living room sofa, channel surfing. She let out a bored sigh and shut off the TV. She lied back, staring up at the ceiling. Clint walked into the room, smirking at his girlfriend. "Bored?", he asked. Natasha glanced at Clint, frowning. "There's nothing to do.", she replied. She had been transferred to desk duty after being wounded on a mission. She still had four weeks left and not being out in the field was killing her.

Clint smiled. "Let's go for a walk.", he suggested, holding his hand out to Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes and took Clint's hand, letting him pull her up. "This better be fun.", she muttered, walking outside. Clint chuckled, closing the front door behind him.

Natasha looked at Clint. "Where are we going?", she asked. Clint slung an arm over her shoulder, lazily. "Just around.", he replied, heading for the park. Natasha sighed and reluctantly followed.

Clint led Natasha to a red park bench, sitting down. Natasha sat next to him, wrinkling her nose at a lady feeding pigeons. Clint raised an eyebrow at Natasha's disgusted look. "Something wrong?", he asked. Natasha shook her head. "It's just... birds.", she replied. Clint frowned. "What's wrong with birds?", he asked.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "They're gross. They poop on everything, their feathers get all over the place..." Clint laughed. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows at Clint. "What?", she asked, confused. Clint shook his head. "Nothing.", he replied.

"You don't agree?", Natasha asked with a frown. Clint shook his head. "No, I do. But, there's more to it.", he replied. Natasha raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Humor me.", she told him. Clint grinned. "I've always been told that birds symbolize hope and freedom." Natasha scoffed. "Now you're just making stuff up.", she told Clint.

Clint shook his head. "No. It's true.", he told Natasha, his face serious. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, and looked back to the birds. She watched as they all flew away, squinting her eyes at the sunlight. "I guess... I never thought of that.", she said. Clint smiled, kissing her cheek. "They also eat spiders.", he added. Natasha rolled her eyes, laughing.


	3. Children

**Children**

* * *

Clint couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He must of been out of his mind. He should have hung up the phone when Tony said him and Pepper wanted a date night. Now, he was watching a 6 year old boy and an 8 month old girl with his wife. His very angry, pissed off wife. He groaned as the little boy ran through the living room, naked. Natasha glared at Clint. "This is all your fault.", she spat. Clint flinched at his wife's angry tone. She had been pretty cranky for a while and he wondered if mother nature hadn't recently payed her a visit. Clint stood from the couch and chased down the little boy.

Natasha groaned as she heard the baby wail. She stomped into her and Clint's room, handing the baby the bottle she had spit out. She walked back into the living room, seeing Clint tugging the shirt over the little boy's head. "Stay... still, Joshua.", Clint muttered. Natasha raised an eyebrow and went to help Clint. Joshua sat down, pouting. "I don't wike dis!", he shouted. Natasha sent Clint another glare before turning back to Joshua. "Okay, listen here. You **will **listen to me or I **will **tell your parents how naughty you were. See how that works?", Natasha asked the little boy.

Joshua glared. "Fine." He got up and sat on the couch. Clint stood up, smiling at Natasha. "Hey babe.", he said. Natasha held up a hand. "Don't you 'hey babe' me Clint Barton. You're already in enough trouble." Natasha walked to the kid's bag, pulling out a book. "How about a story?", she asked Joshua. His eyes lit up and he clapped his little hands. "Ya!", he exclaimed. Natasha smiled lightly and sat down next to Joshua. She opened the book and began to read.

Halfway through the story, Joshua fell asleep. Natasha ruffled his hair, gently placing a blanket on top of him. Clint sat in the recliner, watching his wife with a smile. His head turned to their room as he heard the baby wailing, once again. He stood up to go get her, but Natasha had beat him to it.

Natasha walked into the room, picking up the baby. She cradled the 8 month old, gently bouncing her. The baby smiled up at Natasha. Natasha smiled back, laughing lightly. "You're not so bad.", she cooed. "You're actually kind of cute.", she added. The baby giggled softly. Natasha lied the baby on the bed, tickling her tummy. The baby laughed, clenching her little fists.

Clint stood in the doorway, smiling from ear to ear. This was the most adorable sight he'd ever seen. There was a light knock on the front door. Clint went and answered it, smiling upon seeing Tony. Tony grinned. "How were they?", he asked. Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad.", he lied.

Natasha lied in bed after Tony and Pepper had picked up the kids. She sighed, biting her lip. Clint lied down next to her, gently playing with her hair. "What's wrong?", he asked. Natasha shook her head. "Nothing... just thinking.", she replied. Clint nodded his head. "What about?", he asked.

Natasha turned to look at Clint. "Kids.", she told Clint, her voice quiet. Clint placed a kiss on Natasha's forehead. "What about them?", he asked. Natasha hesitated, before replying. "Do you want them?", she asked. Clint nodded his head again. "Of course I do, Nat. But, not until you're ready."

Natasha grinned. "Funny you say that." She stood up and walked to her closet. She reached up onto the shelf, pulling out a small box. Clint furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that?', he asked. Natasha walked back to the bed, handing Clint the box. "Open it.", she told him. Clint did as Natasha told him. Inside was a pregnancy test with a pink plus sign.

Clint's eyes widened. He stared at the pregnancy test, then looked up at Natasha. "You... you're pregnant?", he asked. Natasha nodded her head. "I am.", she replied. Clint's eyes brightened, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He wrapped his arms around Natasha, pulling her close to his body. He began to laugh, happy tears nearly making their way to his eyes. "I love you so much.", he whispered.

Natasha laughed too, wrapping her arms around Clint. "I love you too."


End file.
